


Coronation

by lzclotho



Series: SQ tumblr one-shots [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Coronation, F/F, Gen, enchanted forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzclotho/pseuds/lzclotho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filled prompt from tumblr: coronation. Henry is crowned King in the Enchanted Forest and the first thing he does is officially unite his mothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coronation

Emma nodded to her parents, confirming her decision. She dropped to one knee, sweeping her royal blue cape behind her left shoulder. Every formality must be observed after all. Nova, the new court’s fairygodmother, lifted a small circlet of weight from Emma’s head and she gave a small exhale of relief.

She raised her chin in time to see the gold and jewel-encrusted crown settle atop a head of thick dark hair. Reaching out to her left Emma drew another body next to her own as she came to her feet.

A crier’s voice rang out: "All hail! All hail! The new ruler of the Enchanted Forest, King Henry!"

Applause erupted from every quarter of the packed auditorium. Turning toward the throng, Emma’s gaze intersected with caramel brown eyes glittering with unshed tears. She grasped Regina’s hand with her right, freeing her left.

"Long live the king," Emma said, unsheathing her sword and pointing it high in the air. 

"Long live the king," Regina echoed just as strongly.

"Long live King Henry!" echoed the assembly.

Henry Mills was a strapping young man in his white and gold coronation robe. When he stepped forward the crowd fell silent. He lifted both hands, palms outward, the White crest ring glinting off the middle finger of his right hand.

His hands came down, one each on the side by side shoulders of his mothers. Emma felt her stomach lurch at the contact. A glance toward Regina saw the same. This was really happening.

"And long live True Love," Henry said.

Emma and Regina’s gazes caught and held briefly before turning to their son and new liege. They dipped their heads, bowed away from his touch, and knelt at the bottom step.

"The union of your actions and your magic restored this kingdom," he said. "Now I would give to you the only reward your hearts desire — each other.

"Let every being, human or otherwise, know here and now, that love — True Love — truly is the most powerful magic of all. And it shall never be broken by anything in this world, or any other."

Regina’s tears flowed freely now. Emma smiled, though she knew her own eyes glittered wetly. She turned to Regina and cupped her hand under the quivering chin, lifting it slightly to bring their lips together. She lingered in the press of their mouths, absorbing the sweet contact.

Their magic swirled around them, white-gold and lavender.

Words echoed all around them, off the large chamber’s every stone surface: “True love! True love!”

Emma’s mouth left Regina’s and skimmed to the brunette’s ear. “My heart is yours, Regina.”

"My heart is yours, Emma," Regina replied. "Forever."

###


End file.
